torture to the heart
by Keepcalmforlove
Summary: Because its girls like her with hair wavy like the ocean and eyes the color of it that lure you in. Girls that with a smile or a simple nod could break your heart and not even know it. Girls that make Lucas Friar change completely and not for the better. Girls like Maya Hart who breaks his heart just by saying hello.
1. Chapter 1

Lucas Friar wakes up in the morning thinking about the girl with the golden locks whom spends her days patronizing him. Lucas Friar wakes up knowing that this exact girls best friend is the one he should be thinking about. Lucas Friar wakes up denying everything he feels for the girl.

xx

He hates the days when they don't talk, and he hates the days when he could but doesn't. He hates the days where she's sitting right in front of him, and he knows she's hurt but he can't do a thing. He hates the days when he doesn't see her at all.

xx

The torture he feels grows stronger every day he's there, seeing her smile around her friends the way he wished she did around him. He wants to wrap her in her arms and watch movies and wipe her tears away. He wants to run his hands through her hair and take her to meet his parents. He wants to do so many things that he knows will never happen.

xx

He should have stuck with Riley; she was safe. She liked him and had a good family and wouldn't get him in trouble. He did like her in a way; but not in the way that would make him or her happy. She was a friend, he couldn't hurt a friend by being in a loveless relationship. He doesn't know a thing about love though. All he knows is that he likes talking with Farkle, and he knows Riley makes him laugh, and he knows Maya gives him goosebumps when she walks into class. Could any of those be considered love?

xx

He still wonders why; even though he's thought of multiple answers he knows there is only one that is true. The real reason is because it's girls like her with hair wavy like the ocean and eyes the color of it that lure you in. Girls that with a smile or a simple nod could break your heart and not even know it. Girls that make Lucas Friar change completely and not for the better. Girls like Maya Hart who breaks his heart just by saying hello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews it really means a lot! I have no idea what to put in this authors note but I always feel like fics with authors notes are more, real? I wanted to say, no I will not have a jealous Riley because I hate seeing those in fics. I hope you enjoy!**

xx

It's a new day and when Maya Hart walks in with the brightest smile he's ever seen Lucas Friar can't help but smile and feel joy rush throughout his body. And when Maya smiles all day he smiles too, and when Riley tells him her uncles in town he nods and looks at Maya as she talks to Farkle. And when Riley tells him how annoying it is that Maya has a crush on him his smile drops and he leaves for the bathroom.

xx

When the weekend comes and he's with his friends he tries to smile, and he tries to laugh, but with the lack of the golden haired goddess he can't feel the happiness he feels when the group is complete. And when Riley and Farkle joke about Maya ditching them for her uncle he listens silently, and while he thinks about her he misses the looks Riley and Farkle give each other as though they are the only people in the world.

xx

The day he sees her he sets up so many things just for her to make a joke, and she doesn't make a single one. While he sits on the end of the couch watching her act like a completely different person around someone who isn't him he doesn't know what it is he's feeling. Sadness, anger, jealousy? What is it eating him up?

xx

After coming to New York he thought about things a lot more than he used to. He didnt know why, but over thinking things became a second nature. Especially with the blue eyed devil who sat in front of him. He knew he wasn't the same, he wasn't the boy from Texas anymore. He wasn't as naive, he learned from a lot of things and people while he was here.

xx

Riley's uncle left and Maya went to her paintings, and he'd watch. Lucas friar who was talented at almost everything, including art, always found an excuse to be in the art room when she was there, and when she left her paintings to dry he would look. Sometimes he would smile and sometimes he would frown. And when he saw her next painting he was almost sure it would be of her little crush. He wasn't sure what it was though, for it seemed practically empty. The painting was very small with very little colors and no way to find meaning. It confused him since she showed her emotion through her paintings almost always, it was one of the many things he noticed about her. So he sat and stared at the painting and soon forgot about Joshua matthews and all his problems. He wondered if that was the meaning, something so confusing it made you forget everything. He wondered why she made it, and when he got home he continued to wonder.

xx

**Review and tell me what to think!**


End file.
